rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Rakim
Raki m (pronounced Rah-KIM) (born William Michael Griffin Jr. January 28, 1968 in Queens New York) is an American rapper and pioneer of the musical genre of hip hop, he is consistently mentioned as one of the most influential and talented MCs of all time because of its exceptional flow and complex lyrical craftsmanship (and top among the most influential rapper) in hip-hop history has revolutionized the hip-hop lyricism with his complex flow develop metaphors and fast delivery along with Eric B, he released a number of classic albums from 1987 and 1992 so far his most successful album is "The 18th Letter" was released in 1997 as his solo debut album Griffin is the nephew of American R & B singer and actress Ruth Brown, he grew up in Wyandanch New Yorkand became involved in the New York hip hop scene at a young age, Eric B took him to Marley Marl house to record "Eric B is President" When Griffin was fresh from high school and going to college but he chose to abandon higher education and instead chose to record with Eric B Leshaun When Griffin was 16 he joined the Nation of Gods and Earths (also known as 5 percent Nation) and changed its name to Rakim Allah 5 edit With Eric B 1986 Rakim began working with New York-based producer DJ Eric B duo - known as Eric B & Rakim - widely considered among the most influential and pioneering hip-hop groups, duo's first single, "Eric B Is President" (# 48 1986) b / w "My Melody" was a success and got the duo a contract with the newlystarted Island Records sub-label 4th & B'way duo's next single to smash "I Know You Got Soul" went early debate on the legality of unauthorized uncredited sampling when James Brown sued to prevent the duo use of a fragment of his music, their first full length album Paid in Full was released in 1987 and has since been hailed as one of hip-hop's seminal albums follow-up LP, Follow the Leader was released a year later and was also the fans and critics duo recorded two albums, Let The Rhythm Hit 'Em and Do Sweat The Technique before they parted ways in late 1992 because of legal wrangling, royalties and his contract with both his record label and with Eric B, Rakim did not release a solo album until five years later After sharing med Eric B, Rakim signed with his friend at the time DeShamus "Q = BOB" Sallis of Q = BOB Records to begin his solo career, however, the label folded shortly thereafter, he eventually returned in 1997 with the 18th Letters that include collaborations with DJ Premier and Pete Rock, which was released in two versions, one of which included an Eric B & Rakim greatest hits disc titled The Book of Life The critical reception of the disc was positive and there was gold in 1999 Rakim released The Master , which received a positive response both Rakim was signed to Dr. Dre's Aftermath Entertainment record label in 2000 for work on an album tentatively called Oh My God The album has undergone many changes in artistic director and staff and was Delayed several times during the work on the disc Rakimguest appearances on numerous Aftermath project with the hit single "Addictive" by Truth harms Dr. Dre-produced "The Watcher Part 2" by Jay-Z and Eminem's 8 Mile Soundtrack, however, Rakim left the label in 2003 and Oh My God was shelved indefinitely due to creative differences with Dre Rakim signed with DreamWorks Records shortly thereafter, but the label closed its doors shortly after that Rakim also made cameos in the Juelz Santana video "Mic Check" by Timbaland & Magoo video "Cop that disc," and Busta Rhymes video "New York Shit "Eric B, Rakim classic album Paid In Full was named the greatest hip hop album of all time by MTV Rakim was angelic gras in a lawsuit with reggaeton performer RKM (formerly Rakim) over the use of the name" Rakim "Rakim won the right to nameet Rakim recently appeared in an All-Pro Football 2K8 commercial The Seventh Seal Rakim long anticipaited album was released November 17, 2009 The first single from the album "Holy Are You" was released through his MySpace page July 14, 2009 and was made available on iTunes 28 July, a second song "Walk These Streets" ft. Maino was released in October Rakim has been active in his recording with several national tours and special events Rakim recent Knitting Factory in New York as the last Hip-Hop Artist off the club's historic stage, after 25 years of underground performances 'DISCOGRAPHY' '*Eric B. and Rakim' '- Paid In Full 1987' - Follow The Leader 1988 - Let The Rhythm Hit 'Em 1990 - Dont Sweat The Technique 1992 *'Studio Album's ''- The 18th Letter [1997] - 'The Master 1999' - 'The Archive: Live, Lost & Found 2008' - '''The Seventh Seal 2009' Rakim influenced songs bY Jay-Z Nas The Notirious BIG-Lil Wayne and countless other other rappers use many of his lyrics in his songs often without giving credit Tributes to Rakim cover * Tupac Shakur pays tribute to Rakim in a song, "Old School" off the album "Me Against the World" * Raekwon from Wu-Tang Clan dedicated a tribute to Rakim entitled "Rakim Tribute" was released as the DaVinci Code: The Vatican Mixtape Vol II 2006 * 50 Cent makes a reference to Rakim on his hugely successful collaborative effort, "Hate It Or Love It" with The Game, "Dad is not home most likely to commit serious crimes / my favorite rapper used to sing Ch-Check out my melody out only Eric B & Rakim's hit "My Melody" * Shock-Ghyll Rakim with playfully reciting lines from-Eric B & Rakim song "I Know You Got Soul" in Digital Underground song Doowutchyalike: "then ya got here ya gotta show & strength allow dancing until it don 'Still ...' * Saul Williams mentions RaKim in the song "Twice the first time," stating: "only after you've listened to Rakim on a rocky mountain top have you heard hip hop" and also in the song "Penny For A thought," he says, "Someone like Rakim said -- "I could quote any MC, but why should I? How would it benefit me? " * Kurupt references Rakim to Snoop Dogg's debut album Doggystyle On" For All My Niggaz and Bitches Kurupt says "Who's jokin '? Rakim never joked, so why should I Loc? Now is my idol ... " * Ghostface Killah Rakim references at the end of" paisley design "Darts" by saying that he is better than any artist except Rakim referring to him as "the elder god" on his album more fish the first track "Ghost Is Back" uses the beat from "Juice (Know the Ledge) "He also raps a few lines from" Move the Crowd "in" Ghost Deini " * Eminem has paid tribute to Rakim style as inspiration and reference lines from" My Melody "" in the song "I'm Back" hook in Eminem's song "The Way I Am" is a tribute to the line "I'm the RA to the KIM If I do not see why I would say I am?" From Eric B, Rakim's "As the Rhyme Goes On" Nas did a similar reference in Got Ur Self A ...:"'m NA for SIR / and if I was I must have been Escobar "I Kompleate are also doing the same thing in his song" Rhymes "on the hook:" I'm not IKO to the network card cos if I'm not I would be I-Kompleate "Masta Ace uses in this song by Bekay" Brooklyn Bridge ":" I'm from the BR double-OK LYN I do not why I cryr I " * In-Kompleate celebrates and Rakim references in their songs Rhymes Dominate (microphone) and I'm ready" to leave traces of R When I am chasing stars "R20, 26 27 28 29 * Jay-Z paid tribute to Rakim in his 2007 hit "Blue Magic" which he states: "eighty-seven of mind that I'm in / I 'm my best, so for the time I Rakim" * Killah Priest Rakim references in many of his songs, he says: "I would remind you of Rakim, but I'm not him" * British rapper Scroobius Pip mentions Rakim in his song "Real" from the album Angles as an example of hip-hop as art in the lines "Take it back to the start / Like KRS and Rakim use passion and heart " * Nas' Street's Disciple album has a song titled" UBR (Unauthorized Biography of Rakim) "where hetells a short version of Rakim's musical career and life * The Game direct reference to Rakim in the first row of the third verse of "da shit" by saying "I'm the West Coast Rakim got niggaz are blocked in" He also mentions Rakim in his song "Angel" at LAX: "So I start hip - hop and I understand why Common used to love her She got me open so I had to fuck her, but I used the gum because she was married to Rakim" * Apathy celebrates Rakim in his song "Hip Hop Is Dead" on Baptism By Fire Apathy Rap "Remember that video 'I Is not No Joke" Rakim had a chain that will break your neck I'm trying to get paid in full and have to check " * Rapper RA The Rugged Man references Rakim in his song" On The Block "with reference to thegolden age "som7,'s when Rakim ran shit" * Rage Against the Machine covered the song "Microphone Fiend" that opens the song on their last album Renegades 2000 * Canibus Rakim celebrates his 1,000-bar song "Poet Laureate Infinity" primarily with gratings, "I have been toe to toe with the best I" Know the Ledge ' "and" As strange as it may seem Microphone Fiend Is God Hip Hop regime " * Songs that Lloyd's" Girls Around the World "and Snoop Dogg's' Paper' d Up "test as Eric B and Rakim's" Paid in Full "with both Lil Wayne and Snoop Dogg puts his own twist on Rakim's verse * Brother Ali talks Rakim his hero in his song" so true that Canberra "He refers Moreover, the line "I came in the door / said it before" from "Eric B President" in his song "What have you" whereHe raps, "I came in door/1984" * Drunken Tiger (South Korean hip-hop artist) features Rakim on the track "Monster" from his 2009 album "Feel gHood Muzik: The 8th Wonder" * Jay-Z Rakim references in the song "Run This Town" rapping "Follow the leader / So Eric B, we / microphone fiend / It's back to the god / God of Peace ..." * Jin Rakim references in the song "It's All Over" from "The Emcee's Properganda" album with the line "ya'll need follow the leader who gave ordersR21 Rakim, * Nas celebrated in his song The World Is Yours by saying" The Fiend in hip-hop has got me down like a crack pipe " * Scott Van Pelt recently said his radio show that "... because I m Paid in Full Rakim like " * Saigon mention Rakim in his song" Hip-Hop "state" We crown Rakim king cos he calls the godsearth that came with the bling bling " * Jedi Mind Tricks paid tribute to Rakim by sampling two of his lines from the heat in his song Saviorself" Elements burst and gave birth to the first / Get the pen from the nurse and hook the mic up first " It is considered widely believed that the greatest rapper of all time, he continues his career with the recently launched Seventh Seal Category:Discography